Knee joint surgery and the diagnosis of knee injuries are increasingly being conducted by the use of arthroscopic surgery. After making the incision, the surgeon utilizes an arthroscope whereby derangement disorders can be more readily determined. The arthroscope is an instrument utilizing fiberoptics capable of providing extremely close and view enlarged inspection of the affected joint area. The images are projected onto a television screen which is continuously observed by the surgeon as surgery is being performed. Various devices are known for partially supporting the limb during the conduct of arthroscopic surgery as for example disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,299,213 and 4,549,540.
In addition to the partial support for the limb provided by such prior art devices, arthroscopic surgery requires that a controlled stress be imposed on the joint to aid the surgeon in viewing and gaining access to the affected joint area. The precise form of stress to be applied varies both by type and degree during the course of the surgery and typically comprises a valgus lateral stress or a varus medial stress along with various flexion/extension of the knee. Imposing such stresses requires not only medical knowledge of the procedure but is of course very delicate and requires that it ,be carefully and accurately applied. Failure to apply the required stress at the appropriate time and to the required degree can introduce serious compromises in the access, visualization, diagnosis and subsequent surgical treatment of the occult disorder.
Current procedures for imposing such stress to, for example the knee joint, are effected by a medical assistant or aide holding the foot or ankle in his or her gloved hands in an otherwise unsupported and relatively elevated position. This enables the foot or ankle to be manipulated at will whereby any movement will be transmitted as an appropriate stress imposed on the knee joint. It will be appreciated that the stress provider in order to utilize both hands while delivering the stress is usually unable to stand erect but must instead be bent or slumped with the leg weight and positioning literally resting in his hands. Consequently the present hand held manipulation of the foot or ankle for those purposes has proved awkward due to fatigue of the provider thereof especially with a larger patient whose legs are heavier than average. Indeed, this problem is exasperated by a loose, non-adherent stockinette which is frequently slipped over the leg for purposes of sterility and secured with a coban wrap. Marked slippage at the stockinette interface frequently occurs with a resulting loss of optimal stress and leg position. Additionally, hand gripping of a foot often causes the undesirable effect of compressing the posterior tibial neurovascular bundle.
Despite recognition of the foregoing, a ready solution therefor has not heretofore been known.